bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Kitazawa Hagumi
はぐみ |English Name = Hagumi Kitazawa |School = Hanasakigawa Girls' High School |Year = First Year |Class = 1-A |Birthday = July 30 |Gender = Female |Height = 152 cm |Band = |Position = Bassist |Instrument = Rickenbacker 4003 Jetqlo Black Bass |Zodiac = Leo |Blood Type = O |Favorite Food = Croquette from her family's shop Meat Curry |Least Favorite Food = None |Hobbies = Running marathons |Image Color = #FE6D00 |Voice Actress Kanji = 吉田有里 |Voice Actress Romaji = Yoshida Yuri |Nickname = Hagu (Himari&Kasumi)}} Kitazawa Hagumi is an energetic first-year student at Hanasakigawa Girls' High School and is a member of Hello, Happy World!. She is in the same class as Toyama Kasumi. Outside of the band, she is friends with Yamabuki Saaya. Background Hagumi is the only daughter of a family of butchers. They own a meat shop, where their bestselling item is their croquette. In one of her card stories she says that her parents fight often and her father sometimes "disappears for three days because 'it felt so good'" and her mother tends to break things when she's mad. She also states that her parents don't allow her to be loud at home, which explains her energetic attitude outside. Hagumi also has an older brother, who taught her to play the guitar a bit in the past, which made learning to play the bass easier for her.'' Appearance Hagumi has brown eyes and short, bright orange hair. Her bangs and forelocks frame her face, and she has two long cowlick split at the center. Her casual attire combines sporty and feminine items, such as a white sundress with sunflowers across the top and bottom, a bright orange jacket, and a brown backpack. Personality Lively and passionate for sports, Hagumi is known for her sunny disposition and energetic nature. She is cheery and can be a bit of a show-off, but she usually doesn't take things too far. She tries to convince others to indulge in her sporty hobbies at times. Despite her tomboyish personality, Hagumi has an affinity for cute things and has a complex over boyish appearance. She especially loves Michelle's costume due to how it resembles a large stuffed bear. She is also very affectionate with her bandmates and calls all of them, aside from Kaoru , with nicknames - Kanon as "Kano-chan-senpai", Kokoro as "Kokoron", and Misaki as "Mii-kun". Game Interactions A list of characters Hagumi interacts with in the game. Cards Trivia * In one of the loading 1komas in BanG Dream! Girls Band Party!, Hagumi wanted to collaborate with Saaya's bakery. * She is the only member of Hello, Happy World that does not have in-game interaction with all the bands. (Afterglow is the only band she does not interact with.) * She is the captain of the local softball team. * She has the same height as Ichigaya Arisa and Shirasagi Chisato, and is the shortest member of Hello, Happy World!. Navigation ru:Китазава Хагуми Category:Hello, Happy World! Category:Characters